The Rhodes Chronicles
by thephoenixsong
Summary: This is a story about Connor Rhodes and his wife Sarah Rhodes nee Reese, together in the past, present and future.


**The Rhodes Chronicles**

Authors Notes

This is a story about Connor Rhodes and his wife Sarah Rhodes nee Reese. In this story Sarah is the same age as Connor and went to the same medical school. By the time they graduated they married and both went to Riyadh, while there Sarah took a replacement with Doctors Without Borders for 6 months in Africa, this was just before Connor came to Chicago, Sarah would meet him there after her replacement. This story starts with Connor joining the Chicago Med team without Sarah, one note to point out is that people at Med do not know he is married. This isn't because his keeping Sarah secret it's just that no one asked about his personnel life, they have just assumed as his rich, his a playboy surgeon. Of course Sharon knows as she has hired both Connor and Sarah. Sarah is also a surgeon, Connor convinced her while at school she needed patients a little bit like he kind of did in season 1. One of the reason they don't know is married is because, him and Sarah have never worn there wedding rings while working, due to health and safety reasons.

Chapter One -

Connor slowly awoke after hearing a disturbance in the living room. He moaned realising he hadn't had enough sleep, jet lag was hitting him hard, he thought, it had nothing to do with the wine he had the night before. The noise that woke him went silent, he rolled onto his back relieved and slowly opened eyes staring up to the unfamiliar ceiling, as he had only been in this apartment less than 24 hours after getting off the plane from Riyadh. Finally awake Connor looked towards to alarm clock and found it was 9 o'clock on the morning, he had slept more then he felt. Once again the disturbing sound that woke him before started again, he jumped from the bed when he realised it someone was trying to contact him via talk time on his iPad, which he left the living room the night before. He knew it could only be Sarah his wife calling from Africa, she would be calling to find out how his trip went, god he missed her. They hadn't seen each other for a month since she left for her replacement with Doctors Without Borders, they had both had replacement with the organisation they found it boarded their surgical skills; however, the organisation tend to not let spouses with work together.

Connor sat down on the couch and tap the icon to pick up the talk time call. There was a lag of about 10 seconds before Sarah's beautiful face filled the screen, she smiled brightly trying not to laugh at his bed hair, knowing what she was trying to do, he tried to comb his hair with his fingers, which only made the problem worst. Sarah started laughing unable to help herself.

"Connor just stopped" she stated after she was able to stop laughing; however, Connor could still hear laughter in the tone. Connor finally looked to the screen and smiled back at Sarah.

"Hi honey!" He greeted her.

"He right back, sorry for waking you! I thought you be up, as usually going back time zones people wake up earlier, but it's you we are talking about I should have known you wouldn't do anything normal."

"Ha, ha" Connor replied in good spirits. "I went to bed late, still finding it hard not sleeping next to you!"

"Did you have a good flight?"

"Sure, it was just long! I was glad to get off once he got here."

"You were in first class Connor, I'll feel more sorry the people in economy class."

"Oh believe me I was, if that's how the journey felt in first class, they must of had a hell of a time!"

"Be serious!" She replied amused at his antics.

"What about you, have you finished for the day or is this just a break?"

"A long break, I have about 10 minutes left, you know how it is out here!"

"I know! But we wouldn't be us if we didn't do what your doing now. Have you eaten yet?" She shook her head. "Sarah!" He stressed.

"I know, but I wanted to talk to you!"

"Love you too. Well I better let you go, he have to go shopping this temporary missing a few things." She laughed at him knowing what he was talking about.

"You mean it didn't come with a 50 something inch TV."

"Exactly, love you Sarah speak to you soon!"

"Love you too and remember you promised your sister to speak to her some time today!"

Right! Thanks you reminding me!" They blow kisses at one another and had hanged up on the call.

Connor sat back into the couch, took a deep breathe and slowly let it out again, he stayed there a little bit longer before going to get dressed for the day.

As he dressed he made a mental list of what he needed to do today, 1 speak to Claire and suggest lunch today, 2 call Sharon to confirm start date, 3 buy TV. Sarah was right the apartment did have the TV he was use too, what she didn't know is that it had no TV at all, it was suppose to be a fully equipped furnished apartment and his opinion that should include a TV. Obviously he was wrong, but that was easily solved.

He always missed Sarah when she was on assignment. He had known her since 18, when they stated pre-med, started to date at 20, had got married just before starting medical school. They have been married nearly ten years and he has never regretted the decision to propose, even though his father said he would. His father had called Sarah gold digger; however what his father didn't know was Sarah was an heiress, not that he really cared what his father said and did now days, but encouraged him still to keep in contact for Claire's sake. He is glad he followed her advice as he didn't know how welcome here in Chicago he would be if he alienated Claire as well as his father. Sarah would be back just prior to their tenth anniversary and he was counting down the days.

Now dressed and feed after searching the kitchen for something to eat to called Sharon and confirmed he would start at the hospital in approximately 3 days, this would ensure he no longer should be feeling the effects of jet lag. Checking had everything he needed to go shopping (at his family store) and left the apartment to meet up with Claire, not that she knew he was coming, he wanted to surprise her.

Thank you for reading, until next time.


End file.
